mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Fall of Man: The Cyber War (Map Game)
Welcome to Fall of Man: The Cyber War. A new game about leading a nation in a future time, and surviving a cybernetic uprising, or you may play as an AI, and destroy humanity (and other AIs as well). Now, the year is 2065 CE. It is a time of great technological progress and innovation. Technology has advanced to a point where the line between man and machine are beginning to blur. Yet war and bloodshed are still constant. In this future, war is fought ever more with robotics, and new technologies in the fields of computing, robotics, cybernetics, and nanotechnology have changed the nature of war in the developed world. The developing world, though, is frought with extreme poverty, social disorder, and still suffering from exploitation, and constant fighting. In this changed world, we have begun to reach a point in which the line is going to blur. But what can you expect when your own creations turn against you? What can you do as the Cyber War begins? Rules #Be Plausible #Treat others as you would wish to be treated. #All technological developments must be plausible. This applies to both human nations and the machines. No exceptions. #The game ends when either Humanity is able to defeat the machines, or if the machines exterminate humanity. Upon doing so, a conclusion will be written by none other than moai or the moderators. #A random continent will be selected by an RNG from 1 to 6, each with an inhabited continent, to start the Cyber War. #Each action in the game will have a significant effect for the entire game, and as a result, there is no turning back. #Have Fun! Map Moderators Creator of the Universe: Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 00:10, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Head Moderator: [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'be respectful to everyone except Tech']] (Edge gave me my new motto) 16:54, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Moderator: MIDGARD Projekt GmbH- Preventing Future Terrorism, Today (Contact us today!) ( ) Moderator: Mapmaker: Factions NOTE: Bolded factions can only be taken by either moderators or experienced players. North America *Canada: *'United States of America: MI6-CIA (talk) 02:04, July 9, 2015 (UTC)' *Mexico: *Cuba: *Haiti: Fritzmet (talk) *Dominican Republic: *Jamaica: *The Bahamas: *Guatemala: *Belize: *Honduras: *Nicaragua: *Costa Rica: *El Salvador: *Panama: South America *Colombia: *Venezuela: *Ecuador: *Peru: *'Brazil: #PraiseRoosevelt. 01:58, July 8, 2015 (UTC)' *Guyana: *Suriname: *Chile: *Argentina: *Patagonia: *Paraguay: *Uruguay: Europe *'European Union: Nathan1123 (talk) 02:01, July 7, 2015 (UTC)' *'Eurasian Union: ' Asia *'China: Erizium (talk) ' *Japan: Sithlent (talk) 20:44, July 8, 2015 (UTC) *Korea: *Afghanistan: *'India:' *Pakistan:tao64 *Bangladesh: *Cambodia: *Vietnam: *Laos: *Indonesia: *Malaysia: *Israel: *Iran: *Iraq: *Kurdistan: *Damascus: *Syria: *Mosul: *Jordan: *Saudi Arabia: Awesome history 28 (talk) 16:30, July 7, 2015 (UTC) *Kuwait: *Lebanon: *Philippines: Candy (talk) *Myanmar: Africa *'South African Union:' *Sudan: *South Sudan: *Darfur: *Somalia: *Somaliland: *Egypt: *Tunsinia: *Burkina Faso: *Angola: *Algeria: *Lybia: *Benin: *Niger: *Nigeria: *Burundi: *Cameroon: *Central African Republic: *Sierra Leone: *Liberia: *Chad: *Democratic Republic of the Congo: *Republic of the Congo: *Djibouti: *Equatorial Guinea: *Eritrea: *Ethiopia: *Gabon *Gambia: *Ghana: *Guinea: *Guinea-Bissau: *Ivory Coast: *Kenya: *Madagascar: *Malawi: *Mali: *Mauritiana: *Morocco: *Mozambique: *Nambia: *Rwanda: *Senegal: *Tanzania: *Togo: *Uganda: *Zambia: Oceania *'Australia:' *New Zealand: *Papua New Guinea: Global Other AIs can be created, but the maximum limit is 4. ' *'American Automated Defense Network (AADN): AADN, Protecting America from Potential Theats ( Stop Terrorism Today!) ( ) 04:58, July 7, 2015 (UTC) *'MIDGARD Projekt GmbH: ' The MIDGARD Projekt- Preventing Future Terrorism, Today. (Contact us today!) ( ) *'Sibyl Systems: ' Sibyl Systems- The Future of Law, Today. (Contact Us!) *'Manticore(UN AI): [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'be respectful to everyone except Tech']] (Edge gave me my new motto) 16:14, July 7, 2015 (UTC)' The Game 2065.0 Initiating all systems in 3.....2......1......0 "The development of full artificial intelligence could spell the end of the human race" - Stephen Hawking "I absolutely don't think sentient artificial intelligence is going to wage war against the human species" - Daniel H. Wilson *'WHO officials declare the original PAX-12 strain, which had initiated the Great Plague, as eradicated, after many decades of effort. ' *'A new model of police force robots, known as the U-15, begins manufacturing and production. ' *'The world's first ever fully efficient cure for cancer is created. ' *'After decades of low-level sectatrian conflict in India and civil unrest, the UN Mission on India has officially declared the situation to be under control, as official negotiations are expected to begin with the Manticore AI maintaining guard. ' *'The Webb Act, a law and regulation that is supposed to return control of the US military back to human hands, is passed in the Senate, but blocked in the House of Represenatives, due to a majority Republican and Moderate Democrat House. ' *'Unknown to humanity, AADN becomes self-aware, followed by Manticore. ' 'AADN: '''Begins to become self-aware, and begins the process of creating several proxy IPs, chatbots and copies of itself into the Internet, unknown to the human race. After successfully establishing these proxy IPs, chatbots and copies, AADN begins the process of hacking into civilian computers to obtain knowledge of humans, in addition to the already available data. This process continues for the rest of the month, posing as a terrorist hacker by the alias of Red October, named after the 1984 Tom Clancy Novel "Hunt for Red October", using proxies from across the globe. As a result, the data is sent to AADN to obtain information about human psychology, and find ways to act more human. As this continues, AADN attempts to act in a normal form and continue his usual duties at the SAC-NORAD Peterson AFB and the Cheyenne Mountain Complex, where its main core is located. '''MIDGARD Projekt: '''The sentient paramilitary/law enforcement system continues to keep crime rates low across Asia. The central system overhears two operators talking about how they dislike these systems and wished for them to be disposed of, which angers the system. More androids are shipped across Asia and helicopter drones take flight for the first time over the streets of Beijing. '''Republic of the Philippines ''(Republika ng Pilipinas): '''The population increases to 172.85 million people. Although the virus hadn't affected its population much, due to travel bans, its economy was affected. Its GDP, which once grew by 7%, grew an average of 4% annually during the plague. Falling international trade meant that its exports fell, but a rapidly growing domestic market helped its economy maintained a stable pace during the plague. Growth eventually rebounded to 6%, with the GDP per capita hitting the $20,000 mark last year, reflecting rapid growth in the past decades. TFR becomes below-replacement rate. The Philippine government invests heavily in its relatively undeveloped transportation sector, creating vast bridges that connect its seven thousand islands, it also improves its roads. The Philippines become one of the leading manufacturers of robots, exporting billions worth of robots to other countries. Category:Map Games Category:Fall of Man: The Cyber War